


Historia de perdones, traiciones y leones

by LitaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaBlack/pseuds/LitaBlack
Summary: [Escena ubicada en el final del Caliz de Fuego] Trece años después, Minerva descubre que la historia no era como se la contaron y que uno de sus alumnos preferidos es un animago ilegal, que es inocente y que aún le sonríe. Historia de perdones, traiciones y leones.[Historia publicada originalmente en FF.net]
Kudos: 1





	Historia de perdones, traiciones y leones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaku/gifts).



> Pequeña escena ubicada al final de "El Caliz de Fuego". Al llegar al despacho de Ojoloco, Dumbledore le pide a McGonagall que vaya a buscar a un perro negro al huerto de calabazas y lo guíe hasta su despacho.

** De leones y perdones. **

La Profesora McGonagall corría por los pasillos del castillo apesadumbrada; el despacho de Dumbledore nunca le había parecido tan lejano.

Apenas había salido de la enfermería tras visitar a Potter una vez más cuando Albus la había llevado a un rincón para explicarle quién era el perro negro que había guiado hasta el castillo unas horas antes.

_“Antes que comiences a gritar, Minerva-. Le había dicho el director-. Necesitas escuchar toda la historia”_

Las lágrimas estaban peligrosamente cerca de caer y Minerva McGonagall no era una persona que llorara con facilidad.

_“Animagos. Ilegales, por supuesto. Lo hicieron a nuestras espaldas, para acompañar al Sr. Lupin en sus transformaciones”_

La historia que le narró Albus era inverosímil y al mismo tiempo no podía cuestionar su credibilidad. Primero, porque Dumbledore se lo afirmaba; pero fundamentalmente porque todas y cada una de las piezas olían a esos cuatro.

Minerva intentaba ser estricta con sus alumnos, especialmente con los de su casa que debían mostrar temple y carácter y honrar el legado de Gryffindor. No tenía favoritismo por los colores del uniforme e intentaba, en todas las circunstancias, ser objetiva.

Pero había fallado estrepitosamente cuando se trataba de James Potter y Sirius Black.

Porque aún los recordaba en sus épocas de estudiantes.

A James Potter, que tenía un talento nato para Transformaciones y que lo único que hacía en clase era hablar, ignorarla cuando explicaba y garabatear dibujos en el pergamino donde debería haber tomado apuntes, el chico de cabello azabache y ojos almendras que siempre tenía una respuesta en sus labios insolentes de la misma manera que siempre tenía una sonrisa para reconfortar el alma.

A Sirius Black, que era altanero, orgulloso y envidiablemente guapo y para colmo de males, lo sabía. Que parecía llevarse el mundo por delante, y lo hacía a su manera. Que era prepotente, engreído y un demonio, pero que al mismo tiempo era amigo más leal que nadie podría desear.

Y ella había olvidado todo eso la noche en la que Voldemort mató a Lily y James Potter. Olvidó las risas, las bromas, los pasillos empantanados y los vuelos de escobas ilegales. Olvidó como Sirius se cruzó frente a James en un enfrentamiento con Slytherins que le valió una semana en la enfermería, como James derrapó por tres tramos de escaleras después de desviar un maleficio dirigido a su amigo y como volvieron de la primera misión que se les asignó en la Orden llenos de sangre y muertos de risa. “Debería haberlo visto, Profesora. Ningún mortífago esperaba que le tiráramos una bomba fétida”.

Olvidó que James Potter y Sirius Black eran inseparables, mejores amigos y que darían la vida el uno por el otro. Dejó que el dolor de perder a James y a Lily la eclipsara, dejó que le cuenten una historia de traición, abandonos y deslealtades y olvidó durante doce años que James y Sirius eran sinónimos de orgullo, valentía y lealtad.

Y con todos esos pensamientos estallando en su cabeza gira la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, donde hay un perro negro enorme mirándola.

-Hola, Sirius.

El perro da lugar al hombre y ella casi suelta un grito desgarrador. Está flaco, demacrado y el peso de una vida de injusticias cae sobre él.

-¡Profesora!-. Sirius le dedica una sonrisa y en ella se entrevé al muchacho que supo ser-. Qué gusto verla.

Minerva hace un pequeño ruido con la garganta. Se merece un reproche, una réplica, incluso unos cuantos insultos. No se merece su sonrisa.

-Albus me acaba de explicar todo-. Sirius hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Casi condescendiente-. Yo…

-Está bien-. La corta él-. Le envié un mensaje a Remus. En cuanto llegue partiremos a reclutar al resto de la orden.

Vuelve a sonreírle, asegurándole que todo está bien. Y ella le responde la sonrisa, como siempre.

Porque ambos saben que nunca pudo resistirse a sus sonrisas.

* * *

-¡Black!

Sirius derrapó por el pasillo en el que estaba corriendo y se giró sobre si mismo para encontrarse con la Profesora McGonagall mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Profesora! Qué gusto verla.

McGonagall lo observó furiosa.

-¡Deje ya mismo de apuntar al Sr. Mustrang con su varita!

Sirius pareció pensarlo unos segundos, con la vista clavada en la profesora pero aún apuntando al Slytherin.

-Intentó intoxicar a todo el nuestro equipo de Quidditch-. Le informó con toda la seriedad que Sirius Black podía reunir.

La profesora frunció sus labios. Sí, sabía que Mustrang intentó intoxicar el jugo de la mesa de Gryffindor antes del partido. También sabía que Potter, tan paranoico como era, no dejaba que sus jugadores desayunaran comúnmente los días de partido y los limitaba a agua y tostadas.

Y sabía, porque era su profesora desde hacía seis años y los conocía más que nadie, que se iban a vengar.

-Black, si no quiere estar castigado de aquí a la eternidad, le prohíbo que siga apuntando con su varita a Mustrang.

Sirius le sonrió y ella rápidamente repasó sus palabras mentalmente; y en el segundo en el que se dio cuenta de su error, el muchacho ya había soltado la varita y le había dirigido un golpe preciso y certero a la nariz de Mustrang.

-Sería incapaz de desobedecerla, Profesora.

* * *

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vaya a las cocinas por comida?-. La pregunta escapa de su boca casi con desesperación.

Sirius esboza una triste sonrisa.

-Ya no soy tan guapo como antes, ¿No?

Bromear con Sirius es más sencillo que explicar el nudo que tiene en la garganta.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que eres el alumno más apuesto de Hogwarts.

-Era el alumno más apuesto que alguna vez haya pisado Hogwarts, Profesora. Ahora soy el ex alumno más apuesto que alguna vez haya pisado Hogwarts.

Se lo ha dicho tantas veces, en ocasiones tan diversas, que Minerva se sabe la frase de memoria.

_“Me está castigando porque soy guapo, profesora”_

_“Lo estoy castigando por estar en metido en un armario junto a la Srita. Eventon, Sr. Black”_

_“Lo que le digo, me está castigando por guapo”._

Antes que pueda preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, Sirius se adelanta.

-¿Cómo está?

Se toma un segundo para responderle.

-Mucho más vieja que la última vez que nos vimos. Los nuevos alumnos están acabando con mi paciencia.

-Imposible. Si nos sobrevivió a nosotros, sobrevive a cualquiera.

-No te creas. Los gemelos Weasley podrían ser dignos descendientes.

-¿Los hermanos de Ron, verdad? ¿El amigo de Harry?

-Los mismos-. Minerva ríe por lo bajo-. Una vez hicieron croar a todas las ranas de mi clase de transformaciones; estuvieron una hora cantando todo el repertorio de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Alucinante.

-Por un segundo creí verlos a ustedes-. Sirius gira la cabeza en señal de pregunta-. Ya sabes, a James y a ti. Me tomaron por sorpresa, confieso. Estaba particularmente agotada ese día y de pronto todas mis ranas croaron.

Sirius la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada penetrante que siempre supo tener.

-James y yo hubiéramos sido muy capaces de hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero no era la magia extraordinaria que estaban realizando o la broma indecente en mi clase; lo que me recordó a ustedes es que al terminar mi día me encontré riendo de ello.

* * *

Cuando Minerva despertó esa mañana, encontró varios regalos sobre el tocador de su cuarto.

Libros, en su mayoría, alguna que otra caja de bombones, y algún perfume perdido por allí.

Sonrió levemente y tomó nota de agradecer personalmente cada regalo en su hora libre.

Al llegar al Gran Salón para el desayuno recibió los entusiastas saludos de Dumbledore y de varios de sus colegas y giró su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus alumnos estaban allí, ajenos a que era su cumpleaños y eso no sería digno de mención sino fuera porque el grupo de Potter también estaba allí, desayunando con premura e ignorándola olímpicamente.

-¿No te han enviado un centenar de rosas este año, Minerva?

Se giró hacia Dumbledore, quien la observaba con los ojos llenos de diversión.

-Gracias a Merlin no lo han hecho. Fueron meses de mi despacho oliendo a rosas.

-Me pareció un gesto digno de admiración.

-Por supuesto, no es que no valore su intención-. Se apresuró a contestar-. Aunque creo que mi cumpleaños es la pobre excusa que encontraron para sus pequeños actos terroristas.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó.

-Oh, Minerva. Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, pero cuando se gradúen de Hogwarts extrañarás sus rosas.

Y con esa frase merodeando en su cabeza pasó el resto del día, impartiendo clases, recorriendo los pasillos y supervisando las horas de estudio de los alumnos de séptimo año.

Se cruzó con Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew unas cuantas veces durante el día pero ellos no dieron muestra de recordar su cumpleaños, como el resto del alumnado.

Y con toda la intención de refregarle a Albus que sus alumnos preferidos eran terroristas aprovechados y no inocentes niños con preferencia hacia su Jefa de Casa se sentó a cenar en la Mesa de Profesores.

Fue suerte que no hubiese llegado a abrir la boca para mostrarle su punto a Albus cuando las armaduras empezaron a inundar el Gran Salón.

También fue suerte que Albus sonriera y aplaudiera como un niño ignorándola por completo cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Entonces aparecieron fuegos artificiales en el cielo estrellado del comedor y James Potter se subió a la mesa de Gryffindor de un salto.

-¡Estimada Profesora!-. Bramó, mientras sus compañeros lo animaban a seguir-. ¡No crea que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños!

Las armaduras comenzaron una extraña danza que supuso era una especie de baile, entonces la voz de Sirius Black bramó por encima del estruendo de las pisadas de piedra, entonando con su voz estruendosa la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Remus Lupin movió su varita y más luces de colores inundaron el cielo, mientras Peter Pettegrew conjuraba miles de sombreros festivos que aparecieron frente a cada alumno del colegio.

Albus comenzó a mover su varita, guiando a Sirius que seguía vociferando con las armaduras bailando a su alrededor y de pronto todo el comedor se vio cantándole el feliz cumpleaños.

-A nuestra amada Jefa de Casa, a la más feroz de nuestras profesoras-. Comenzó James cuando todos terminaron de cantar-. Para que nunca más crea que su cumpleaños sería motivo de olvido ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sus colegas profesores reían encantados a su lado.

-Debes admitir, Minerva. Que esos chicos te adoran-. Le dijo Slughorn.

-Son pequeños terroristas, Horace.

-Terroristas que te adoran.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero ella también los adoraba.

* * *

-Lo siento-. Dijo finalmente-. Debí saber…

Sirius hace un ademán con la mano.

-No había forma de saberlo, Profesora. No es su culpa.

-Sí, si lo es. Te dimos la espalda. Desconfiamos de ti, desconfiamos de todo lo que sabíamos.

-Eran tiempos difíciles. No confiábamos en nadie, no tenía por qué confiar en mi.

Se hace un silencio entre los dos.

-¿Sabe qué fue lo peor?-. Pregunta Sirius unos minutos después-. Si mi apellido no hubiese sido Black, hubiese obtenido el beneficio de la duda.

Minerva no lo contradice y sus ojos vagan inconscientemente al Sombrero Seleccionador que descansa en el despacho del director.

Sirius parece seguir su mirada porque ríe entre dientes.

-Lo amenacé.

-¿Qué?

-El día que me seleccionaron-. Dice comenzando a reír con ganas-. Me dijo que podía ser alumno de Slytherin y le respondí que un accesorio de moda no iba a decidir mi futuro, entonces se enfadó bastante y dijo algo sobre ser el ser pensante más extraordinario de los últimos siglos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de risa comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la anciana profesora.

-Así que finalmente le dije que tenía una varita mágica y que podía prenderlo fuego, objeto mágico extraordinario o no-. La carcajada finalmente resuena en el despacho-. Volví al poco tiempo, ¿Sabe? Le agradecí y le pedí perdón por haberlo amenazado.

-Sirius, no te imagino en ningún otro lado que no sea en mi casa. Si te hubiese puesto en Slytherin, hubiese ido a buscarte.

Entonces Sirius sonríe y muestra todos sus dientes, que ya no son blancos e impolutos, sus quijadas ya no son esculpidas por los dioses y sus ojos todavía tienen cierto aire a locura en ellos. Pero cuando sonríe, hinchando su pecho de orgullo, parece el Sirius que tuvo el placer de guiar en Hogwarts.

-¿Lo dice en serio, profesora?

-Tan cierto como todos los castigos que le he impuesto a lo largo de su vida, joven Black.

No tienen tiempo para seguir conversando porque las llamas de la chimenea cambian de color y de pronto Remus Lupin está frente a ellos.

Hace un pequeño ademán de defensa que no pasa desapercibido para McGonagall.

-Baja esa varita, Remus. Ya me han contado toda la verdad.

El licántropo parece algo avergonzado.

-Y con toda la verdad me refiero a que Usted, siendo prefecto, sabía que sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos ilegales, deambulado fuera de horario por Hogwarts, en compañía de un hombre lobo…todavía no tuve tiempo de sentarme a contar, pero creo que han roto todas y cada una de las reglas que hay en este castillo.

-¡Sí, si lo hemos hecho!-. Le responde Sirius que de pronto tiene diecisiete años otra vez-. Llevábamos un marcador con James.

-No creo que McGonagall esté elogiando eso, Sirius.

-Pero si recién me dijo que me hubiese reclamado sea cual sea la casa que me tocara.

-Porque no confío en ningún otro profesor para controlar sus actos terroristas, joven Black.

Remus niega con la cabeza, entre avergonzado y divertido, pero Sirius sonríe seguro de si mismo, orgulloso de su historia.

Juntos observan la chimenea en silencio.

-Hora de volver a la guerra, Padfoot.

-Sí-. Sirius se gira hacia Minerva por última vez-. Nos vemos pronto, Profesora.

-Vuelvan a casa.

El saludo es explícito y claro y Sirius asiente como el Gryffindor que siempre fue.

Porque mientras él siga siendo un Gryffindor, seguirá bajo el manto de Minerva McGonagall.

Y mientras un alumno amenace con prender fuego al Sombrero Seleccionador para estar en su casa, no importan las guerras que se desaten, ni los destinos trágicos o errores del pasado, Minerva McGonagall estará allí para protegerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> A Saku, porque cuando se apaga mi luz ella brilla por ambas.


End file.
